


Have Yourself a Horny Kinkmas

by scratches



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Enthusiats, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Steve Big Dick, Broken Condom, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Cream Pie, Deep fucking, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Financial Domination, Financial Play, First Meetings, Foreign Language, Fucking, Gerontophilia, Kind of ass to mouth, Kinkmas, Kinks, Kinky, Leather Kink, Leather Mama, Leatherman - Freeform, Let Steve Fuck, Multi, Mummification, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Porn Watching, Revving, Rimming, Sex, Sounding, Squirting, Submission, Sugar Baby, Tickling, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Water Torture, all the sex, dlbingo, dlbingo2020, pussy slapping, risky sex, safe sex, size queen, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: How many kinks does Darcy have?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Billy Russo, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Nebula, Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff, Darcy Lewis/Stephen Strange, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845682
Comments: 96
Kudos: 203





	1. Darcy/Brock Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> -shrugs-  
> here you go!
> 
> No beta'd, not my characters.
> 
> If you have a request, leave it in the comments.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers my Darcy Bingo A-1

The zap of the electric fly swatter is louder than Darcy thinks it will be. The pink mark that blooms across Brock's ass is what she expects though. He jolts from where he's laying, still a little damp from the shower, the towel he used slipped to the side of his thighs. His tablet is open and he is working on performance reviews.

"A little warning next time?" His hand rubs the spot and Darcy smirks before swinging the tennis racket like swatter and getting the sole of his foot. She lifts it quickly before zapping him again in the same spot. "Are you kidding me?" He asks before turning over and moving towards her.

Darcy backs up before turning and running down the hall and into the kitchen. Brock's nude body follows her and they play Chicken with the kitchen island between them.

She knows she will going to lose. 

It doesn't stop her from sliding in her socks around the tile and ducking around the Christmas tree they set up last week. An ornament falls when Brock stalks her down the small hallway, cornering her against the linen closet. "Are you going to hand it over, or am I going to have to take it?" His face looks grim, but she _knows_ that he's going to have her bent over before they're done with this game.

"Turn around, let me get you again," Darcy says playfully, looking up at him, her arm thrown to the side. If he really wanted the swatter, he'd already have it. 

She bites her lip as he leans forward, "Just one," Brock narrows his eyes, "once, Darcy."

"It won't be once," she says under her breath.

"I know." Brock crowds her space, pinning her with his body, his half hard dick against her stomach, pressing against her bare skin. He runs his hands up her sides until he cups her through her thick sports bra. "It was worth a shot." 

He buries his head into the crook of her neck when she bends her arm and taps the curve of one butt cheek. Brock jerks against her. She reaches a little further and zaps the other one.

A shiver runs down his spine before she bounces the swatter from one cheek to the other. Darcy looks over his shoulder and watches as his glutes contract and relax after each swat. A small giggle starts deep in her chest before she lets it escape. Brock looks at her, his teeth bite his own lip, holding back his own smile. "Your butt is so cute," she laughs.

Zap! 

Jiggle.

Zap!  
Jiggle.

Zap!

Jiggle. 

Brock buries his head back into her neck and let's her have her fun. Being super serious? He leaves that at work. He loves relaxing into his home life and if that is Darcy zapping him with a fly swatter or wrapping him from shoulders to toes in plastic wrap, or even sitting throwing popcorn together at Nicolas Cage, then so be it. 

"You like this?" She asks. It isn't low or deep or overly sexy, just a question between laughs as his body jerks with each hit. His nodding head and soft moan is the answer she was looking for. The leaking head of his dick on her stomach gives him away, too. 

She slips under his arms, his hands stay against the wall, squared off. Brock's ass is pink. Darcy chokes up on the fly swatter and Brock peeks over his shoulder just in time for her to wind up and wack him like she is swinging a baseball bat. "Home run!" She caws before pulling it back, Brock doesn't see it but she moves the racket down and zaps his left achilles heel.

"Fuck, Darcy," his body buckles towards the door.

She wraps her arms around his torso before letting the swatter hit him on a taught nipple, "You wanna?" Darcy kisses his shoulder before zapping the nipple again.

The fly swatter is tossed to the side as they made their way back to the bedroom, Darcy pouncing on him. He only finds the swatter later because the zap it gives the bottom of his foot is a surprise. It is light in his hand, lighter than most of his knives and it is easy to twist it in his hand while smirking. Brock puts the tall glass of water from the bathroom on his dresser and stalks forward quietly.

Darcy is on her stomach this time, texting Jane back, when he crawls up the bed and zaps her on the ass. She jolts and makes a sound before looking over her shoulder. Brock knows that with that look he's in trouble, a fun kind of trouble. Still texting, Darcy gets to her knees, elbows still to the bed, and widens her legs. Her pussy is pink, wet, and open. The hint is obvious. He slides the racket between her legs and zaps her right on the clit. She jolts again only to hit the racket and electrifies herself again. 

The filthy moan she lets out goes straight to his dick before he rolls her over with one hand. She's still texting but her legs are wide and the skin of her torso has started to pinken with a blush. Brock leans down to kiss her where he got her with the swatter before moving back and zapping her again.

The swatter gets her three more times on the clit before he moves up her body. Brock gets her stomach, the sides of her ribs, the undersides of her breasts and he looks up to see her smiling, holding back a laugh. 

She raises a brow before he sucks a nipple into her mouth before letting it fall back into place. The moan she lets slip is long and drawn out, her hand holding her phone hits the bed and she squirms under him. Brock is an opportunist so with his free hand, he reaches down and slides his cock against her opening until she moves to take him in. 

"Oh my God," she whines as he sucks the other nipple and lets the electricity get her. 

"Yeah, you like it." Brock is a sardonic little shit and Darcy rolls her eyes right as he hits her nipple again. 

"Fuck."

He's gentle with her, fucking Darcy slowly, her legs bent to the side and slick cunt on display for him. It's dangerous but he brings the fly swatter down on her clit again. 

Muscles deep within her clamp so hard around him he can feel the tight coil of an orgasm starting. "Do it again," Darcy looks down her body where they're connected and Brock nods. This time he gets her clit and then moves quickly to hit her nipple. "Ugh." Her back hits the bed and she clenches around him hard. "Do it again." Their bodies shift until Brock can feel the ridges of her g-spot against his dick. "Right there, right there," she nods.

The quick jolts against her tits have her shaking and the next zap to her clit, she arches her back and with a moan and shake, she comes around him. 

Darcy takes the swatter from him before moving and getting to her knees, his dick slips out of her. Brock watches as she kneels in her wet spot before taking the head of his cock in her mouth. He widens his legs and isn't surprised as she maneuvers the swatter and hits him right in the balls. 

"Jesus Christ," he grabs the back of her head and jolts into her mouth until she gags around him. Darcy zaps him again. 

With his dick as deep as it'll go, her nose against his pubes, Brock feels his balls tighten and the orgasm rush through him. He pulls back right as Darcy starts choking. 

Her eyes are watery but the last spurts of his jizz sit in her open mouth, her tongue cupping it. She sits back on her legs and rolls it around her mouth. Darcy finally swallows it when Brock takes the fly swatter and turns it off. 

After he slips it on her nightstand, Brock wraps an arm around her. Darcy pulls him down and onto her body as she tries to regulate her breathing. Brock takes his own steadying breath. Getting zapped in the balls always hurts a little. Not that he'd ever admit it to her and not that she would admit to it hurting her. Brock's seen her pussy bruised purple from too much play, when she didn't safe word out because she was blissed out in his arms. Not that he ever safe words out when she has him bent over the end of the bed.

They both rest in the crooks of each other's necks and Darcy asks, "What are you thinking about." 

His smirk can be felt against her throat. "That time you used the kitchen stool and had me bent over the end of the bed." Darcy laughs quietly under him. "Thinking about how you look all innocent at work and no one knows what a fucking deviant you are." Brock pushes up on his elbows and looks down at her. "Everyone thinks I'm corrupting _you_."

Her eyes sparkle. Dark hair splays out on their pillow and she nods. "They'd be wrong," she runs a hand across his back, "I've taught you some things."

"You've taught me some things alright." 

"Like what?" She nips at his jaw.

"How much I like it when you fuck me in the shower." Darcy kisses down his neck. "How much I like it when you sit on my face." Her hand runs down his back and rubs at his ass. "Never got a woman to…" He smirks filthily, "never had a woman gush for me almost every time I've fucked her."

He feels her mouth on his ear, "Yeah?"

"Don't matter if it's your pussy or ass, you always come for me." He drops his body back onto her. Light touches up his back from Darcy has Brock relaxing further. 

They’ll have to thank Natasha for the gift tomorrow.


	2. Darcy/Bucky- Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one hell of a first meeting

No one really remembers when Darcy and Bucky met, they just know that since him and Sam helped with intel at the upstate facility once they were connected. 

At the lips...and hips. 

They do remember though. This is that story.

August is a hot month across the United States. She would say everywhere, but she's been in Peru in August. That sucked. But, hot, muggy, and oppressive. Being in New York, upstate with forest for miles doesn't do much to relieve the Avengers facility from the heat. 

That's why Darcy is topless. No qualms about it. She's topless and in a pair of skimpy bathing suit bottoms sitting under a big willow she found a mile or so into the woods. It's next to a bubbling creek that she splashes around in when she feels the sweat dripping from under her tits. 

She knows she shouldn't be doing it, not really. During her in processing with Jane, they had informed the two women that there were cameras strategically placed in the woods to monitor for threats. The thought of someone watching her reading with her tits out always makes her wet. 

This is the twenty second time she has sat topless under this tree. 

It's the first time she has her hand under her swimsuit bottoms and she's about ten seconds from coming around the two fingers up her cunt when she hears the rustling in the woods.

It actually sounds like something is crashing it's way through the trees. Whatever it is they didn't see the game trail that would bring them to this spot. But, Darcy comes the moment the man runs out of the forest into the small clearing and stares at her.

She can't help it, the idea of someone watching her gets her off. It isn't an accident, her coming around her fingers. Darcy catches his eyes for all of two seconds before her orgasm slips from her.

He definitely isn't expecting her to be there. The man's jaw drops and his cheeks pinken when he realizes what he has stumbled upon. "Jesus fuckin' Christ," she hears the man mutter. 

Quickly, her hand is pulled out and she wipes it on the bath towel next to her. Darcy reaches over and pulls her thin tank top over her shoulders and past the swell of her tits. He finally blinks, coming to, when Darcy is covered. 

"Are you lost?" Darcy crosses her legs and turns towards him. She can feel how wet she still is. When his eyes flick to her crotch she knows he can see the damp patch in the gusset of the yellow bottoms. 

"No." His eyes, brilliantly blue, Darcy notes, move back to her face.

"Well," she motions to the small clearing, "What brings you crashing through the trees to my little retreat." That's when she notices the black and gold hand. He lifts it to rub through his short dark hair. Bucky Barnes is right, Jesus fuckin' Christ.

"Avoiding Sam." She almost doesn't hear him, but the stillness makes it easy to hear most things in the forest.

Leaning her hands on her knees, she asks, "Is he going to come crashing through here too?"

"Maybe." He pauses. "But he's slow, I'll hear him."

They stare at each other. Darcy feels a drip of sweat creep down her torso from under her left breast. "What are you going to do when he catches up?"

His boots kick at a rock. "Run."

"You could just make him uncomfortable." It slips from her lips before Darcy realizes what she said. She's still turned on, and she's not a liar. Bucky Barnes is fucking hot. Scorching hot. 

Brows lifted, he doesn't have her elaborate. She can see his brain working what she means, it isn't like she's subtle. He starts to move towards her when light crunches can be heard in the distance. 

"Get your shirt off," she smirks before pulling hers back off. He pulls his own dark green shirt off and drops it on top of her back pack.

"Really?" Bucky isn't blushing, his face turns serious. "You know who I am?"

Darcy's pulling him down onto the sheet by his belt loops when she answers, "James Barnes," she leans back on her elbow and he hovers over her. "Do you know who I am?"

"You work for S.W.O.R.D., Darcy Lewis." His hand hits the ground next to her hip. The rustling in the woods gets a little louder.

"It's nice to meet you." She can smell her hand, it still smells like her, when it rests against his clean shaven face. Can he smell it, Darcy wonders.

She feels his hand thread into her hair, loosening it from it's messy knot. "Nice to meet you." The look he gives her before they tangle their bodies together is curious but still heavy, needy, like he wants it. 

Working one handedly at his waist to unbuckle his belt, they lock their lips and it's the hottest kiss Darcy's ever had. She's thirty five, but will admit that the five years she spent during her twenties with Ian were a waste. Not once did he get her this hot under the collar so fast. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Bucky mutters against her lips.

She's pressed against the ground, one of her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs, his belt finally gives and she pulls his zipper down when the rustling breaks and they hear panting from where Bucky stood. 

Darcy let's out a moan she would only describe as filthy and Bucky grabs her by the ass, pulling her closer to his body, his thigh pressing hotly to her core. His lips move to her neck when she tips her head back and gasps. His Vibranium hand shifts from her head to her breast and holds it, more than a full handful. It's coolness is a reprieve from the heat of the day.

They ignore Sam. 

"Late for a meeting my ass," Sam says loudly between his pants. "You aren't even going to stop?"

They both look over, pretending to just notice him. "You're the one interrupting," Darcy snarks before raking her nails down Bucky's back. He shifts under her. 

"I was late for a meeting," he puts the hand on her ass back to the ground and holds himself up and turns slightly towards Sam, "A meeting with my girl."

He's doubled over panting and looks like he doesn't believe him. "Is she why you've been sneaking around?"

Darcy shifts under Bucky, his cock his half hard against her. "Dude, I'm trying to get laid." The hand that had been down her pants lifts from Bucky's face and waves at Sam, "You're cock-blocking me."

He throws his hands up dramatically, "I can't believe you two."

Bucky drops his head and his hair falls. "Sam. Go. Away."

"We're going to have a conversation later, man." 

"Go away, Sam," Darcy repeats. 

The man relents with a shake of his head. They hear him make his way out of the forest but Bucky doesn't get up. 

"If we're going to fuck, I have condoms in my bag," Darcy says, grabbing his ass.

"I haven't…" he pauses and takes a deep breath, "if it's bad it's because I haven't done this since 1945."

Narrowing her eyes, Darcy asks, "Really?" 

"Really." 

She shrugs and pushes him back. "That's alright, I know I won't let you down James Barnes." He starts to untie his boots as she digs through her bag. 

"Those are some big words, Darcy Lewis." Bucky says. Darcy looks over her shoulder and he's smiling. "And it's Bucky, call me Bucky." The sun glints off his arm and she smiles back.

"Success!" She holds up the foil wrapper before crawling towards him.

Being in the open, knowing someone else could stumble upon them, and the fact that Bucky-fucking-Barnes is fucking her so carefully has Darcy gasping his name and coming around with a thigh held open with his Vibranium hand. Darcy's so wet and he has the biggest smile on his face as she comes down from her orgasm. "Definitely not a let down," he agrees with her before he turns them. He's on his back and their chests are pushed together, lips locked. Both of Bucky's hands are at the crease of her ass and thighs, moving with her as she fucks down on him.

He's a perfect fit. Darcy is surprised when her second orgasm hits her. Leaning her arms back against his thighs, her tits are exposed and her hair wild as his wet fingers rub at her clit. Neither of them crack any jokes about him remembering how it goes or it's just like riding a bike, because once her tits are back in his face he's greedy and fucks hard up and pulls her flat against him as he comes.

Darcy can feel his dick twitching in her.

It's one hell of a first meeting. 

They're found in maintenance closets, empty offices, and the roof. Nothing explicit, just making out and whispered dirty words. 

Jane is visiting the base to consult with S.W.O.R.D. again and her reconnection with Darcy is wonderous. The look Jane gives her when Bucky slides in next to them at the cafeteria is funny. Later that night while they are two bottles of wine in, Jane asks her if Sam is single, Darcy gives her the same look.

Jane opens the door to the bathroom and see Bucky fucking Darcy the next morning. She's bent at the waist and his sweats are at his knees when Jane blinks and says, "Darcy, I told you to lock the door after that time with Brian." She sighs heavily and closes the door.

Bucky kisses up her neck and asks, "What happened with Brian?"

"We liked people walking in on us." Darcy shivers as he fucks her a little harder.

They aren't shocked when they walk in on Sam and Jane a week later in her lab late at night, when they were trying to do the same thing.


	3. Darcy/Stephen Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many Stephen's does it take to fuck Darcy?
> 
> All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet and filthy. Woopsies
> 
> This knocks off my Darcy Bingo Square c-2

Being surrounded by men with their cocks out had been a fantasy that Darcy always wanted to try. Had she ever felt comfortable enough to tell any of her previous partners? No.

Stephen was different.

There was no judgement from him. Not the first time they met when S.W.O.R.D. sent her to the Sanctum's front door, or the tenth time she found him on the ground with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Their friendship blossomed after that, stolen moments between her consulting and him showing up to drop information at the main base. When Darcy needed a date for a wedding, he had agreed and they had fun and ended up tangled up in the hotel's bedsheets by morning, hair askew and feeling satiated. 

The moment she watched him multiply to confuse a foe, Darcy knew she was going to ask him to do that the next time she found herself on her knees before him.

The Stephens surrounding her are jerking their cocks slowly, something he liked to tease her with before he let her take him down her throat and suck him dry. Darcy had no idea which projection was the original Stephen so one by one, and sometimes one dick in her mouth and two in her hands, Darcy sucked him, licked him, and teased him until the projections crowded her and started to come on her. 

The thick ropes of come splattered across her face, down her neck, across her tits and a spectacular amount filled her mouth. Fuck it was good 

Eventually, the projections all shifted to the real Stephen behind her. He watched as she leaned back and rubbed his spent ejaculate across her body until she had a handful to rub across her pussy. Darcy's back arches minutes later, his come and her pussy making sloppy sounds as she comes for him, gasping his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellyeah


	4. Natasha/Darcy- Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounding isn't just for men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 kudos aw yeahhhh
> 
> This works for my Darcy Bingo A-3

Slow and gentle. The sound slipped up her urethra with a gentle rotation from Natasha. If Darcy looked past her breasts she'd see the woman smiling, wide eyed, and gleeful. Natasha loved to see her wrecked and blissed out under her while she worked her hand, a cock, or in this case, a slim stainless steel sound.

Panting, Darcy shivered and Natasha pulled the sound out and pushed it back in just as slow. Darcy knew that if Natasha touched her anywhere she'd come. Hard. "You're so pretty down here." The sound caressed her from the inside.

"Uh huh," Darcy whimpered beneath her.

"Do you want me to go deeper?" Natasha pulled it back out until just the tip still penetrated her.

"No," she cried. 

"No?" Natasha twisted it as she moved it in. "Do you want me to switch sounds?"

It was tantalizing, the movements of the sound. It would only take another inch and it would breach her bladder. Darcy shuddered at the thought. "Bigger, please." Darcy wasn't afraid to beg.

"Hmm," Natasha pulled the sound out even slower this time around and the cool air that hit her urethra made Darcy quiver. It felt so good. "How about this one?" She held up a thicker sound, the one that was about a centimeter thick. 

"Oh God, yes." Darcy's eyes were wide, this would be the first time using that particular sound. It felt right, moving up to something bigger, something wider with Natasha weilding it.

The cap of the surgical lube cracked and Darcy watched on her elbows as Natasha covered the sound with a thick layer of it. "You just lay back and enjoy it, Darcy." Darcy nodded before she laid back and widened her legs. Natasha moved in closer to her pussy before a dollop of lube hit against her urethra. "Let me know if there's any pain." 

The thick tip pushed against her tiny hole and the feeling of it breaching her was...it was intense. Darcy felt full from the inside, not the same kind of fullness as a cock filling her up, but full all the same. Natasha had a steady strong hand as she held it there, letting her urethra stretch around it. "Are you alright? Can we continue?" 

"Mmhmm," Darcy hummed. 

It was nothing like the other sounding sessions they did. The thickness stretched her completely, she could feel it stretching under her clit, she could feel it stretching behind her clit. "Oh fuck," Darcy gasped five minutes in. Natasha had been silent as she observed Darcy taking the sound. 

"You're trembling." She paused the slide of the sound.

Her breathing changed from excited to panting with Natasha's words. "Take it out, Nat." Darcy begged, "I need to come so bad."

It slid back out, Natasha took her time and let the tip of it sit in her again for another moment before pulling it out. "You're wide open for me, Darcy." 

It was the only warning Darcy had before Natasha leaned down, her red hair in Darcy's lap, as she covered her clit with her lips and sucked. "Oh, oh," her voice rose higher. "Oh my God, right there."

With a vice like grip, Natasha held Darcy by the hips and flicked her tongue at her clit before widening her lips to take her clit and urethra between them and sucking hard. "That's so good," Darcy went boneless a moment later after an orgasm ripped through her. "Holy.." her arm is across her forehead when Natasha brings her body up and over Darcy's. "You are a very talented woman."

Natasha rubbed Darcy's hips and peppered kisses down her neck, "I've been told."

Darcy's free hand rested on the curve of Natasha's ass before she said, "I can't really move so once I pee, you're going to have to sit on my face, if that's ok."

Natasha hmm'd before nipping at Darcy's ear lobe, "We'll see."


	5. Darcy/Brock- Risky Sex/Broken Condom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not try this at home

"Wait, slow down," Brock moves back from Darcy to sit next to her. "You want me to what?"

"Please don't make it weird." Darcy sighs and sits up.

"You aren't on any birth control." Brock said diplomatically.

"I _know_ this." He looks over at her and her hair is hanging over her face. "It's," she cleared her throat, "sorry I made it weird. I'm making it weird."

"You haven't explained anything," Brock's breath is finally evening out and his dick is softening in the condom. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Brock reaches down to pull the used condom off and dumps it into the bin next to the bed. "Darcy, just tell me."

Her lip is bitten and she actually looks _mad_. "It's a kink, ok?" She huffs and continues, "I like to have risky sex with my long term partners." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I obviously know what can happen but…I like it when they pull the condom off without me knowing." Darcy lays back and pulls the covers up over her naked body. "I like when they don't tell me they've filled me with their come until I'm dripping with it." She hides under the duvet.

Brock doesn't know what to say. He's never had this particular kink ever come up, not with someone not on birth control. He reaches out for her fingers that are gripping the top of the blanket and holds them lightly. "We need to talk about it."

They do talk about it. Eventually Darcy crawls out from under the blankets and tells him about her kink and why she loves it so much. How hot it gets her for days. How she thinks about him spilling in her before going on a mission so she would have something to remember him by. Brock nods through it all. It's her kink. He doesn't understand why she gets off on the risk. Why she would chance getting pregnant like that.When she quiets down, their hands still linked, Brock says, "I can't do that for you." Darcy nods her head, understanding. He takes a deep breath and continues, "But, SHIELD has male contraceptive available." Darcy whips her head up and looks at him, "If that'd be enough for you."

Her mouth is open in shock. She was expecting him to just say no, flat out, no explanation, no meeting halfway. "You'd be responsible?"

"I'm a responsible guy," he purrs.

"Fuck," Brock can see it happen how she went from zero to sixty, the arousal hitting her in real time. 

It's good. The sex is always good but this time, Darcy rakes her nails down his chest while she rides him, scratch that, uses him for her pleasure. When he's about to blow his load deep in her, she lifts off of him and pulls the condom off before wrapping her tits around him. She's happy when she rolls over, sticky jizz dripping down her sides and getting absorbed into the sheets. 

Weeks later, after a mission, Brock finally has her in his arms again. He never told her that before he left he had the implant placed. He wasn't going to tell her. Her game sounded fun and Brock was happy to help her with her fantasy. They agreed that he wouldn't tell her when.

"Let me just put the tip in, baby." She's below him looking up at him with a grin. Brock ate her out until she drenched the bed to work Darcy up to this. "Just the tip, what do you say?" He rubs her calf with one hand and slaps her cunt with his cock with the other. She's wet and glistens beneath his dick.

The breath she takes is deep before she nods shyly. "Just the tip," she reaches down and rubs his cock between her pussy lips. 

"Just like that," Brock groans as she directs him into her. They both watch as the head of his dick slips into her and they both rest there before Brock holds her still as he rocks minutely back and forth, abs clenching to hold back from burying himself deep within her.

"You feel so good," she says, a moan slipping out at the end. "I didn't realize it would feel like this with you."

The sex gets hotter and wetter. The head of his cock is still just resting in her. He hasn't even fucked her completely as she gasps and comes, another small rush of fluid slipping out of her. "Come in me," she begs.

Brock lets her leg fall to the side before pushing into her. The pace he sets is hard and fast as Darcy runs her hands through his hair and kisses him filthily, mouths open, tongues wet, names being gasped out. Right as he feels his orgasm about to hit, he pulls his cock out and crawls up her body. With a few jerks, his come jets across her face in wet spurts.

The sex gets hotter. Darcy begs him, sometimes on her knees, for him to come in her. When he finally does come in her, she's in his lap and he can feel her accidentally break the condom with her sharp nails as she rubs at her clit. The condom rolling down his cock and Darcy fucking him slowly are all he needs to hold her steady and fill her. 

Once she realizes what he has done, she pulls herself off of his cock and presses her hand to herself. "You came in me."

"Babe, the condom broke," his dick is still hard but the condom is bunched at the base of his cock. "Fuck, the condom broke." He pretends to be worried, "Fuck what are we going to do?"

Her eyes are wide. Brock still hasn't told her about the birth control. Maybe she's figured that he's had it placed by now, but more often than not if he fucks her without a condom it's in her ass or he comes on her body, never in her. "What?" Blinking, Darcy crawls back into his lap, "It broke?" She steadies his cock and lets it breach her again. The wetness of her spurs him on. Brock is gentle with her as she rolls her hips against him.

"We shouldn't do this," he whispers in her ear, "this is dangerous," Brock pauses, "you can get pregnant, babe."

"Oh fuck." Her walls clamp around him, not an orgasm, but the signs that she'll be shaking in his arms in no time.

When they clean up, she asks him, "Did you get an implant?"

Brock debates telling her the truth but decides to lie. It's her game. "Not yet, been too busy with missions." He rubs her back, "We should probably get you Plan B or something."

Darcy's wet against his thigh as she rubs herself against him, leaving wetness in its wake. "Do we have to?" 

"Yes, I'll go to CVS," he moves to stand and stares down at her. "God you look so hot dripping like that." Her legs are splayed and he watches a thick line of come ooze out of her. She doesn’t know that he does buy actual Plan B but replaces the pill with a vitamin that looks similar.


	6. Darcy/Wanda Tickle Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's telekinesis is a thing of wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers my Darcy Bingo R-5

Pinned to her bed was one of Darcy's favorite things. Pinned to the bed by Wanda's telekinesis, well, if Darcy had to pick how she should spend her days, that was how they would be spent. Wanda had a smirk on her face as she moved her hands, the red magic moved across Darcy's body.

"Am I going to have to gag you?" Wanda asked as Darcy laughed loudly. 

"No," she laughed again as a line of magic tickled her ribs. "No, I can be quiet."

Lifting an eyebrow, Wanda was disbelieving. "We both know you're lying."

The laughing gets louder the longer Wanda moved her fingers. Eventually, she released Darcy's legs from her hold and Darcy started rolling around the bed, her arms crossed, trying to out maneuver the magic. "I'm going to die," Darcy panted.

"Doubtful," Wanda snarked as she pinned Darcy again, this time her arms crossed over her head, knees under her and naked ass in the air. 

"Oh fuck," Wanda's magic ran over her body starting at her shoulders, branching around her ribs and stomach before making its way to her wet sex, down it, past her ass and back up her back. "Oh my God." Darcy whined while wiggling her body. 

By the time Wanda's had Darcy begging for her to stop, tears streamed from her eyes and her body was pink from head to toe and there was a patch of arousal on her thick thigh. "Please," she begged again, hiccuping, "I can't take it. Red. Red. I'm tapping out."

All at once, the tendrils of magic stopped their assault on Darcy and Wanda moves forward, "You're so wonderful," Wanda's warm hands caressed Darcy's backside and hips, "you took it so well." She praised Darcy before dropping to her knees on the bed and moving in, her lips a breath away from Darcy's pussy. "How long can you hold back?" She kissed her cunt sweetly. 

"Like.. twenty seconds," Darcy sobbed.

"You better not," she warned before spreading Darcy and dove in, the sounds of Darcy crying above her from arousal spured her on.


	7. Darcy/Steve- Revving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumble of a motorcycle shouldn't be ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd never write another shieldshock and i fucking lied

Steve Rogers was angry at Natasha. Darcy could tell from where she was staring at them on the sky bridge between the two buildings at the upstate facility. He was on his motorcycle, his thick leather jacket on and heavy boots. Darcy could just barely hear the revving of the motorcycle. She could see his hand though, the hand that revved it, getting ready to peel away in a fit of rage. Another one, that is. 

Darcy watched as his hand revved the engine one more time. Natasha folded her arms and gave the man one look and he said something before peeling out, the tire leaving a skid mark in its wake. Closing her eyes, Darcy imagined holding on, her arms around his trim waist and the thrum of the motorcycle between her thighs. 

When she looked back down, Natasha continued to stare down the drive after Steve, her arms uncrossing. Whatever had transpired couldn't have been good. Darcy has heard raised voices coming from the offices, him, Natasha, and Bruce. No one knew where Clint was, Scott Lang was in the wind, and they hadn't heard anything from Wakanda in months.

Darcy probably shouldn't know all of that, but, being part of S.W.O.R.D., who was she going to tell, really? Thor was drunk. Erik was in a lab on a black site, and Jane...Jane was ashed. She took whatever pleasures she could find now adays, and if that was watching Steve Rogers rev his bike, she wasn't going to look away.

The only thing better than seeing Steve Rogers rev a motorcycle was watching Natasha Romanov rev a motorcycle. She was in tight jeans, mid-calf boots, and a cherry red leather jacket. The motorcycle was pitch black, sleek, and tiny to match her frame. 

"Jesus Christ," Darcy muttered.

Darcy watched Natasha take off on the motorcycle before turning around and running right into Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. "Whoa," he backed up a step, "Sorry, I thought you heard me come up behind you."

Looking up, Darcy said, "Nope, I was thoroughly distracted."

He crossed his arm and smirked, something she never thought she'd see on his face, "By Natasha or the bike?"

She crossed her arms and mixed his stance, "Why can't it be both?"

Steve nodded his head, "Alright."

He didn't say anything else and neither did Darcy. She looked over her shoulder as she turned the corner and caught him staring at her. It only took the smallest amount of courage to call out, "You're equally distracting on a bike."

The facility was quiet for a few weeks following their encounter. The sound of a roaring motorcycle echoed around the grounds and Darcy perked up. She held a sweating bottle of water and it almost fell out of her hand when Steve came to a stop near her bench and looked at her. "You want to go for a ride?"

"Am I breathing?" He laughed before Darcy moved towards him. Luckily she wore a pair of denim jeans and ankle boots. She planned on going into town at some point and even in the heat, the pants her comfortable. 

"Hop on." 

The ride was smooth and the rumble between her legs made her tremble around Steve. When the sun set she blamed it on the chill. The look on his face was salacious when they made it to a scenic overlook off the highway. Darcy bit her lip, her jeans had rubbed her just the right way the whole ride and if he revved the engine one more time she'd orgasm, right behind him, holding on. 

Steve didn't give her time to cool down though. He slid off the bike before wrapping one arm around her. "You going to come on my bike?" 

Darcy slowly turned and looked at him, "If I do?"

"Let me help you get there," he leaned over and caught her lips in a quick, open mouth kiss.

She held onto the lapel of his jacket and kissed back, deepening it. "It won't take much," Darcy whispered against his lips.

It didn't. With the sun falling behind them, Steve scooted her up into the drivers spot before wrapping one strong arm around her waist, his hand slipping to cup her over her jeans. "I bet you've been on the edge for an hour."

Darcy nodded and shifted herself to rub against his hand. "Yeah, it can't be helped," she joked.

Steve leaned in and kissed up her neck, he nibbled at her ear and rubbed her through her jeans as Darcy pressed into him. "You want to rev her up?" 

The bike was still rumbling in neutral beneath them. Darcy shuddered and pressed harder against his hand, getting the friction she needed. "Fuck yeah," she said breathlessly. 

Her hand was dwarfed beneath his when he picked her hand up and brought it to the throttle. Thankfully, he couldn't tell that her arm was shaking. "Give it a good twist."

When the engine revved, Darcy melted into Steve's hand and moaned. "You going to come like this?" He caught her lips in a kiss again before twisting the throttle and pressing harder against her. "I want you so wet that when I get your jeans off I slide right in."

The engine revved one more time and Darcy broke apart under his hand. "I haven't even touched you, no really," he whispered, "I'm going to spread you out on this leather and eat you until you can't walk."

By the time Steve was done toying with her, Darcy had ended up bent over the side of the bike, her jeans around her thighs and Steve thrusting deep in her. He held her shoulder and fucked as she reached out and have the throttle a few more twists. "Fuck," her legs shook and her cunt clenched around Steve tightly as she came hard. Her arm was limp and Steve moved one hand from her shoulder to her face and pressed her cheek into the thick leather until he came. 

Darcy could feel a drip of his come trying to slip out of her as she buttoned her jeans. "So, do you think Natasha would come for a ride with us some day?"


	8. Darcy/Bucky- Gerontophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy loves old men

It wasn't really a secret that Darcy liked older men. Since she knew what it was, her kink, _her fetish_ , was something she never hid. Plenty of people liked older men. 

And Darcy had a lot of student loans and those older men loved to gift her things. What was a payment or two while they were dating? 

She didn't realize that the attraction was more to the number than what the men actually looked like. Sure, she always went for the men that still had a full head of hair and a nice smile (with or without dentures) but when she laid eyes on Bucky Barnes she didn't know what to do. 

Darcy froze. Her brain stopped when she did the math. "Don't even think about it, Darcy," Jane said next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Darcy brushed it off with a laugh and the two women continued away from the group of avengers and back to the lab. 

On Bucky's hundred and eighth birthday, Darcy watched as he shook his head at the people surrounding him. She was sure that if she hadn't known Thor or Clint she wouldn't be here. She had said all of twenty words to the guy, always blushing and running off before a real conversation could happen. 

He was the hottest geriatric she knew. And she had met Asgardians! Darcy begged herself to get it together, Bucky didn't need her to be panting all over him, trying to feel him up because of his age.

In the end, it's Bucky who came up to her and chatted her up. When they finally tumbled into bed weeks later, he ran his hands under her skirt and whispered, "Tell me what turns you on."

She lied and told him that she loved wearing garters and stocking. Darcy does love them but he can see through her. His fingers find their way up to her center and he rubbed her gently while asking, "Darcy, tell me what turns you on."

Darcy tried to keep it from him, she really did but he kept her on the edge, not letting her come. It was fantastic. 

"Just tell me, doll," Bucky whispered and slowly thrusted, one leg over his shoulder and her arm across her face.

She hid behind her arm as she whispered, "You, you get me off." Darcy let out a long moan. "You, you're fucking old and fucking hot." 

"Wait," Bucky dropped her leg and looked down at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Darcy leaned up on her elbows and looked at him, "you're the oldest dude I've ever fucked and I walked around turned on for months thinking about you fucking me with your old cock."

"Oh," Bucky smiled before grabbing her by the hips, "bet none of those old guys ever fucked you like this." He was rough, just how she liked it and his thrusts went deep, jolting her back towards the headboard, 

When he comes, it was deep in her, Darcy on her hands and knees, rubbing her clit fast and hard at the same time. "You know what I'd do back in my day?" Bucky asked, draped over her back, his cock slowly softening inside her.

"What's that?" The sweat is starting to dry under her arms and between her breasts.

"Us old guys," he whispered, "we'd clean a lady up nice, make it so she wouldn't drip come all over on the walk home. I'd make it so her daddy wouldn't know the filthy things I had done to her, that she had been full of me a hour ago."

Bucky slid out of her before he turned on his back and pulled Darcy by the ass. His tongue darted between her folds and she heard him sucking his come out of her. When he took a break to breath, he said, "I haven't done this since the '40s, doll."

His admission had Darcy quivering. Bucky patted her ass lovingly before pulling her back down on his face and finishing her off again.

When Jane saw her the day after she took one look at Darcy and asked,."So when's the wedding."


	9. Darcy/Billy Russo Sugar Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy isn't against fucking for cash

Getting her student loans paid off ends up being easier than she thought. The equation consisted of one sad, lonely Anvil CEO, a slinky black dress, red heels, and letting him bury his head between her thighs. When he wants to meet up with her again a week later, Darcy jokes that her time is money. 

And Billy Russo pays.

She doesn't say anything when he is seen in public with other people. He doesn't give a fuck that she's engaged to skinny Boothby. He just cares that a few times a month she'll get on her knees in the back of his limo and suck his cock. 

Once he is scarred and unrecognizable, she gets on her knees, her back, her stomach, however he wants. A hundred grand in student loans is a lot of time. He slaps her ass and buys Darcy jewelry. She has a heavy ruby and diamond necklace on when he begs her to tell him what to buy her, what she wants most from him. Darcy rides him hard and tells him how she's going to spend all of his money, how she wants nothing to actually do with _him_. It turns him on that she's just using him for the money. Most of her orgasms come from him kissing up her neck, his fingers crooked just right and a wad of cash in her purse.

Billy Russo lets her spend his money carelessly. He gives her stacks of bills and his only request is a picture of her enjoying it. Expensive food, expensive hotels, expensive clothes. It is fun and Darcy is only slightly sad when she finds out he has died. 

Only because she has a honeymoon to pay for.


	10. Darcy/Pietro Pussy Slapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Pietro  
> What a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knocks off Y-5 on my Darcy Bingo Card

The hard slap that Pietro lands on her pussy makes Darcy bucks under him. She can't hear what he's whispering to her because he smothered himself into one of her thighs, but she can feel each and every slap he gives her. He licked her open only to get where they are now. Darcy wet and trembling under him and her pussy bright red. 

"Oh, Darcy," he whispers, his accent heavy, "you're perfect." Pietro's shoulders keep her legs wide as he slaps her again. She can feel how wet she is, some of it splatters the inside of her thighs. 

The moan that she releases from behind the simple rope gag is deep and long. She hiccups at the end because Pietro slaps her right on her clit. "Fuck," her body shivers.

"You want that?" Pietro asks. Darcy can just see him peeking over her mound, past her breasts. Darcy nods and he gives her a good long lick. "You going to come for me, princess?" Darcy nods again. Like she was going to do anything else, really?

He hums to himself before lifting his hand. The onslaught of slaps to her spread pussy make her shake. Hands flat on the bed, she tilts her hips up to meet him with every hit, she loves it and she knows that he knows that she loves it. "You're so beautiful," Pietro shifts onto the bed, his cock hard in front of her as he continues his assault. 

His hand grips himself and it only takes a few more hard slaps to her clit for Darcy to come. Pietro has that look on his face, the one that tells her that he's going to fuck her raw, going to slap her clit until she bruises and begs behind her gag.

Her chests heaves when he finally does slip into her. The wet sound that comes from her has Pietro bottoming out and Darcy squealing behind the gag. "You get me so hot," he grunts before angling her hips up with an arm under her ass. "Do you feel that?" He glides slow and steady in her, a change for how fast he moves in day to day life. 

His free arm pulls one of her hands off of the bed and Pietro curls Darcy's finger tips around her breast. With his rolling hips, he repeats the motion with her other hand. Darcy feels her tits start to bounce as Pietro picks up the pace. "Look at you," he wipes some drool from the corner of her mouth. "Gorgeous."

It is a surprise when his hand comes down hard on her clit. Darcy's cunt clamps around Pietro with the slap but he doesn't lose his rhythm. She closes her eyes before gasping under the gag. Pietro slaps her again, harder this time. She can hear it echo off the walls. 

"Oh my god," she warbles under the gag. Pietro smirks above her and Darcy watched his blonde hair flop over his face. Pietro lifts his hand, Darcy can see her wetness on his fingers. He sees it too. 

Long fingers push their way past the gag and Darcy sucks the best she can. She loves tasting herself on him. "You're my princess," he wipes his wet hand down her cheek to dry his fingers before pushing his own hair out of his face. 

Darcy knows he won't last long, he never does when they play like this. The slap this time is hard and the next three are quick in succession. Her pussy flutters around him and a line of drool slips from her mouth. It slides down her chin and Pietro leans down to lick it up. 

When he straightens, his hand doesn't slap her clit as hard but Pietro hits her twice as fast. Her tits are bouncing fast when she hits her peak. Pietro's cock drags across that perfect spot in her right as he slaps her clit again. The slick gush that falls from her has Pietro rocking into her, hitting it over and over until he pulls out of her, coming on her open pussy and clit with a grunt. When he pulls the last rope out of himself, Darcy wiggles. The open handed slap that splashes his come and the remnants of her squirt makes her buckle. "Fuck." It is muffled by the gag but Pietro knows how she feels about the mess they make together, that's why he hasn't dropped her hips. 

He's not done with her yet.


	11. Darcy/Brock Foreign Language

It starts in London. The thing they have between one another, that is. A few blocks away from the temporary SHIELD base is a tiny cafe, the kind of cafe where it is standing room only and the espresso machine took up half of the space. Darcy ends up standing behind a SHIELD agent. She knows he is one because they hold themselves a certain way and dress a certain way on their off hours. This area of Greenwich people didn't walk around in all black get ups like this guy did. 

Scrolling her phone, Darcy waits patiently in the line as the man in front of her moves to the counter and starts speaking in rapid Italian to the owner. She stops breathing for a moment. Jesus Christ it was hot. The sound of the easy vowels and slick consonants wash over her and she shivers. She loves when a man can speak another language. 

He sounds like the kind of guy that could whisper things he'd do to her in bed. 

Darcy could feel her cheeks pinking up while him and the owner continued their conversation. The shop owner loves chatting with his customers and Darcy knows to give herself plenty of time when going there. The man is finally waved off and he edges behind Darcy, careful not to touch her. Yup, she looks at his ass, he definitely would talk dirty and she'd let him. 

Vincenzo smirks behind his thick moustache as she approaches the counter, "Yes?" 

As always, Darcy orders a macchiato and Vincenzo nods. He loves simple orders. She pays in loose coins before moving to the end of the bar where the man leans against the wall. Him and Vincenzo resume their conversation and it has Vincenzo laughing by the time he has pulled the shot of espresso for the SHIELD agent. 

He passes Darcy a small to-go cup with her macchiato before winking. She rolls her eyes at him before tipping the cup towards him, "Thanks."

"No problem, stellina," his voice is sweet and his endearment makes Darcy shivved. The man might be old as dirt and she would never even think about it, but the Italian. She just can't even, foreign languages get her cunt so wet Darcy can't move without soaking her panties. 

A few days later, she's at the cafe again, standing at the end of the bar, when the same SHIELD agent walks in. Dark hair, olive skin, hazel eyes, and a swagger that screams 'I am capable. I am dangerous. I'll fuck you so good you'll never want to fuck anyone else again.' Her imagination has had time to run through scenarios staring him. Him over her, his face between her thighs, Darcy bent over the end of her bed, and she didn't imagine his biceps or thighs, lifted against the wall. 

"Brock, Brock, Brock," Vincenzo is in a mood today. Darcy isn't sure what kind of mood, but it is a mood. They start their conversation again and by the time her drink is in her hand the agent, Brock, has Vincenzo laughing from his round belly. Darcy can't take her eyes off of the agent's jaw as he talks. It's a good jaw line.

She sips at her macchiato in the store for a moment longer, assessing the agent. Fuck he looked delicious, older than she usually went for, but that fucking voice. Vincenzo catches her looking at the man's ass again and lifts a brow. He wouldn't give her away, would he? Darcy shifts from foot to foot, she can feel herself getting wet thinking about the agent catching her and whispering italian in her ear before awkwardly thanking Vincenzo. 

"Ciao, stellina." 

At the temporary base, Darcy is filling out another NDA in a tent when the man opens the flimsy door. The pen stops mid stroke and he pauses at the threshold before moving to an agent and speaking to him. Her eyes stray and watch him as he bends over to point to something on a piece of paper on the desk. She can't hear what they are talking about by Darcy feels her cheeks heat up again. 

With a sigh, she continues signing her name and initializing down the page. Darcy moves to the next packet of papers and starts to read it. In every corner she writes her initials until someone moves into her line of sight. 

"Stellina," he says lowly.

"Actually, Darcy." She smirks up at him and taps the ends of the pen back and forth on the table. 

"Mi stai facendo morire, monella." _you're killing me, brat_ He doesn't even hide that he moves from looking at her eyes to her mouth and down her shirt.

The door to the tent opens and the other agent exits, leaving the two of them alone. "I don't speak Italian," Darcy clears her throat.

"I know." He leans down, his hands spread on the desk to hold him up and he looks her in the eye, "Nemmeno immagini cosa ho intenzione di farti." _you can't even imagine what I'm going to do to you_ His voice is a whisper and Darcy stares at his lips. 

She doesn't hear what he says next because of the rushing in her ears. It's so fucking hot. "Stellina."

Darcy snaps out of her daze and looks up at him, "Um." She bites her lip knowing that her lipstick will stain the edges of her teeth. 

He looks smug as he takes the tapping pen and a scrap piece of paper. "Call me."

Darcy does call only for him to hastily answer to let her know he'll call her back when he can. Which ends up being two weeks, she's not mad, she hasn't seen him at the cafe and even Vincenzo looks a little down about it. But when she answers the phone, she's alone at the small flat they can finally afford with the money SHIELD offered them. Jane, Ian, and Eric are at the science museum and Darcy begs off, her cramps hit her like a brick wall and she doesn't want to move. 

"Monella," he greets her. 

That is all it takes and she feels herself get hot. "How did you know?" Darcy asks.

"I'm a trained agent in espionage, I read your face the second I opened my mouth at the cafe," he laughs. "I know you're alone right now."

Darcy looks around her bedroom, "How."

"There's an agent across the street watching the door. You haven't left." She hears the rustling of sheets. "Mi sto eccitando." _I'm turned on_.

"Oh my God," Darcy buries her face in her pillow, "are you serious?"

"Dimmi cosa ti piace." _Tell me what you want_.

"Are you," she whispers, "are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

"Sì, bellissima." 

Her embarrassment lasts through the phone call. Darcy can tell he's whispering dirty things in her ear. He interjects in english now and then to tell her to touch herself or that he can't wait to see how she tastes. Darcy tightens around her fingers and gasps his name after he goes on for a minute in Italian and then translates it for her. The thought of him fucking her, her thighs wrapped around his hips while he whispers to her, gets her off quick.

"Sei la mia puttanella." _You're my little whore_ Brock tells her to repeat after him and Darcy has an idea of what it means, "Sono la tua puttanella."


	12. Darcy/Natasha/Bucky Water Torture

Natasha is unforgiving with her precision. Darcy is bound tight, her calves tied to her thighs and her arms bound behind her. The way her arms are bound just her tits out and they jiggle with every jet of water from the hose. Her mouth is smothered with Natasha's hand and her moan is only a vibration.

"You were supposed to be a good girl, Darcy," Natasha whispers. Her other hand pulls the handle to the hose and a harder jet of water hits her in the clit. "You can't follow simple directions." She tisks.

The onslaught of water stops for a moment and Natasha let's Darcy gasp for air. Darcy pants and droplets of water make their way down her soaking wet hair and into her mouth. "This is just the beginning," Natasha says.

Nodding, Darcy whimpers in Natasha's grip. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."

The hose hits her right on her clit again. "Don't lie." Her hand covers Darcy's mouth again and she gasps against Natasha. "I bet you're getting wet off this. I bet you're soaked, have been soaked since you disobeyed." 

Darcy nods under her hand, it's too late to try to convince Natasha otherwise. The worst outcome for her is that Natasha will fuck her hard from behind with her face in a wet towel, wet shuddering breaths being taken and her orgasm denied. Best case? Natasha forces her to come over and over until they're both drenched, until she sobs and begs Natasha to stop. 

The hose stops spraying against her pussy and Darcy shakes while Natasha holds her tight. "You better come, Darcy. You better come or…" her voice is lost under the spray of water that is pointed at her tits and slowly zig zags across her body and finally down to her clit. Darcy tried to shift her body to meet the pulse of the jet and it only takes a few seconds until she's gasping hard against Natasha's hand. "Atta girl," she coos before dropping her hand and pushing her onto the wet tile of the shower block. With her bare foot Natasha pushes Darcy's face into a puddle and aims the hose at her ass. The jet hits her hard and it moves from her cheeks to her ass hole down to her exposed sex. Natasha shakes the hose and it hits her thighs roughly. 

"Stop, stop," Darcy gurgles in the puddle. The hose continues to hit her right in her core. "Fuck jesus christ Natasha, red! Red!" The hose is shut off and she steps off of Darcy's face. It clatters to the side and Natasha crouches next to her and runs a light hand over her ass.

"Do you want me to untie you?" Natasha asks seriously. Darcy doesn't feel like she deserves to be untied. She tells Natasha this. "So how should you be punished instead?" Natasha poked her cheek, "Is that a blush? Are you thinking nasty thoughts, baby?" Darcy nods. "I know what you need." She gets on the ground in front of Darcy and pulls the young woman up by her dark hair, "Stop being lazy." Darcy's knees scrape up the tile as Natasha pulls her in until she's gasping into her. 

Burying her face between Natasha's thighs is perfect, she gets to tongue fuck her favorite person. With strong thighs around her neck, Natasha's thighs flex and Darcy grunts into her. "You taste so good," she mumbles and takes Natasha's clit between her lips and sucks and teases at it. Any other woman would have been shaking but not Natasha, she is cool and composed and waiting for something, Darcy can tell. 

"I see you started without me," Bucky's deep voice comes from behind them. Darcy doesn't let up and continues eating Natasha out.

"You're just late." Natasha growls and pulls Darcy's face closer to her. Darcy can't even breathe and she _loves_ it. 

A few moments later she feels Bucky's large hands pulling her ass apart and a warm drop of spit hits her and drips down her pussy. "What did you do to her?" He asks before rubbing gently. "She's so red." The calluses on his hands are rough against her abused skin and she can't help but gasp into Natasha. 

She doesn't get any air. 

"You're both so beautiful, you know that?" His hands move from her cunt and rub up her body to the back of her head and he pushes her harder onto Natasha. Her nose and cheeks are mashed against her center and now Natasha starts rubbing herself back on Darcy's face. 

"Maybe I was waiting for you," Natasha says cooly before Bucky pulls Darcy's head back. She gasps hard and takes a few quick breaths before he pushes her face back down and holds her there. 

They all know that Bucky is a fantastic multitasker and he doesn't let them down. He holds her in place as he shifts behind Darcy and her bound body. "She's soaking," he tells Natasha, his cock slides in with no resistance. Her hands shake under the bindings.

Natasha bucks against her face, Darcy's tongue deep up her hole, licking around and out the best she can. Bucky's grip is hard and she can't move her lips to Natasha's clit where she really wants to be. The fast pace Bucky starts with has her trembling before she takes another breath. 

"Take a breath baby," Natasha orders and Bucky lifts her head up, "we have places to be soon," she trails off. 

"Oh my god," Darcy moans before leaning down and sucking hard at Natasha's clit. 

Bucky snaps his hips quickly and with another push into Natasha where she can't take a breath, she shudders around him, squealing between the two of them. "She feels so fucking good." Darcy continues to suck at Natasha until the woman clamps her thighs around her and comes so hard Darcy sputters the slick out of her face. "You're both so fucking perfect." Darcy loves when Bucky can't hold back with the two of them. Natasha relaxes back on her elbows as Bucky pushes Darcy's cheek into the floor again and fucks her hard, his free hand grasps a breast and pulls hard at a nipple. It's one little contraction deep in her but that's what sets Bucky off. He pulls out of her and rolls her over before covering her face in his come. Natasha reaches down and starts pushing his jizz from her cheeks and nose into her mouth. There's a ton of it and she pushes it as far as she can. Darcy swallows it and her throat flexes around Natasha's hand. Natasha pinches Darcy's nose and for one last orgasm, Bucky ripping it out of her by crooking his fingers and fucking her with his hand. 

When she is finally unbound and dry, Darcy holds both of their hands happily. "Are you going to disobey next time?" Natasha asks.

"Probably."


	13. Darcy/Brock Financial Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 9

Crossbones finds out that she fucked Russo for cash and propositions her, on her honeymoon. She fucks him in a cabin in Belize for two thousand dollars. It's so good that Darcy gives him her personal untraceable cell number to message her at.

Ian thinks she's on a local history tour while he rests from the sunburn he acquired the day before.

Eventually, Darcy learns that Brock is kinkier than Billy. A lot kinkier. He wants her to tell him how to spend his money. He wants to ask _permission_ to spend the money he steals from HYDRA outposts and SHIELD safe houses. 

It excites Darcy. With Billy it was to pay off her loans and build a nest egg for her future. With Brock it's fun. Sometimes she withdraws thousands of dollars, gets naked and Scrooge McDuck swims in it. Darcy knows he jerks off to the photos. He's very explicit about it when he calls. Sometimes they shop together. It is one of those times that he begs to buy her a new car. She makes him wait because Darcy has to review this account balance. Which she does intently in front of him while he's duct taped to a chair.

He has her bent over down a dirt road that evening, getting fucked on the hood of her new car. He tells her how good she makes him feel that he has to ask her to spend his money, even if it is something as simple as a protein bar from a corner store.

It's so much fun that when Crossbones is arrested by SHIELD they can't find any of the money he stole from them and countless other entities. There isn't a paper trail. Most things he asks Darcy for are paid via direct deposit on the dark net. His daily needs are met with prepaid Visa cards and cash she spritzes with her perfume. So SHIELD can't freeze his accounts because he doesn't have any, not any they can find.

While he's in prison, her and Ian divorce. It's not because he finds out she's been controlling Brock's finances and fucking him but because he wants to marry someone else. Darcy hasn't been this relieved since she actually walked the stage for her degree.

She's not surprised when Crossbones breaks out of The Raft. Weeks go by before Brock finds her on a beach in the Caribbean, dark and stormy in hand and a pair of thick framed sunglasses on. "Took you long enough."

He gets to his knees and picks up a sandy foot and starts rubbing it, "Didn't have any money."

Darcy tilts the glasses down and looks at him, "All you had to do was ask."

In her cabin, Brock lays back and watches as Darcy counts cash at the end of the bed. She's lining up the stacks by the thousands. His cock is so hard, she can see the wet spot it leaves on his boxer briefs. She picks up one of the stacks and crawls up the bed, knocking some of the stacks to the floor. "Is this for me?" It's a redundant question because they both know it is. The light taps she hits his cock with make him twitch. The cash is heavier than it looks and he's so turned on.

"Yeah," he gasps.

It isn't sanitary but they fuck in the loose bills until Darcy shakes under him, shouting his name. Their financial domination game isn't like most people's. She knows that most fin-dommes won't even touch their submissives, but Brock is so pretty and makes her come so we'll. 

Before they leave the tiny cabin she stuffs the cash into a zippable pillow case and washes it. Darcy can't send Brock away with Euros covered in their sex sweat. 

The small gifts she gets over the next month have her preening at work. She's happy and sends Brock photos of her wearing the jewelry. The lingerie she puts on and attempts to take classy photos. 

There is plenty of money in all of the accounts but she can tell that Brock is bored, bouncing from city to city, country to country so she orders him to deposit a ridiculous amount of money into an offshore account. He comes through two weeks later and the chase is on. SHIELD is on his heels but they don't expect him to crash the observatory Jane and Darcy are at. Jane approves him crashing with them only because he's been funding their research and he knows how to take out the SHIELD and AIM grunts that are spying on them before they even step on the property.

Darcy orders Brock to buy Jane sound cancelling headphones so they can fuck as loud as they want.

Thor looks at him and nods. He isn't one to play SHIELD's games. He knows that he needs to protect Earth as a whole but the interpersonal relations between SHIELD and others, he doesn't get between. Plus, he's been funding Jane's research. Jane's nobel peace prize trip is paid by Brock, Darcy sits next to him on their hotel bed and kisses up his neck and she tells him how perfect he is. How if he wasn't on the run she'd let him buy the best boxing gloves, buy a whole boxing business if he wanted for being so good, for not getting caught, for keeping them safe.


	14. Darcy/Natasha/Bucky- Leather Mama/ Leatherman

They aren't at a fetish event, they aren't at a leather rally, and they definitely aren't at a motorcycle rally. Where are they? Natasha and Darcy are walking around the first annual Avengers Christmas party. Darcy preens under the gentle hand of Natasha when they stop and chat with their friends.

Darcy is pretty sure that the only ones who know what they are up to are Clint and maybe Sam. The leather collar around her neck is slim, dyed red, and has a festive green bow sewn to the front. No one but Darcy and Natasha know that on the inside are details of Darcy's owner, just in case she gets lost. 

The leather Santa's hat was Darcy's touch to Natasha's outfit. As a good little leather sub, Darcy scoured the internet for the perfect cherry for Natasha's outfit. Her feminine outfit of [ high waist black leather flared pants ](https://s2.glbimg.com/PKEmpf6Q2NPM_j-9kyyBdWjCCaI=/600x900/smart/e.glbimg.com/og/ed/f/original/2018/04/23/scarlett-johansson-1.jpg) and black fitted long sleeve shirt. Her heels are high, but nothing she hasn't run in before. Natasha was pleased with Darcy's choice for her outfit. 

For herself, Darcy pulled out a green suede halter style dress with a buttery slate colored leather jacket. Natasha made her rub the jacket until it glistened. 

Clint makes a comment about how well shined her shoes are while they drink the mulled wine Pepper concocted. Natasha lifts a brow in his direction and asks, "Do you need someone to spit shine your boots?"

Darcy shifts next to her, it's what Natasha will make her do when they get back to her quarters. She'll be on her knees boot blacking for her until Natasha is happy with the results. Clint looks between them and grins. "I don't think Laura would be too happy with me."

"Your loss."

It surprises Darcy when Bucky Barnes comes up to her. Next to her, Natasha nods, the permission given. He doesn't try to hide that he prefers his leather jackets, belts and boots to light weight canvas, like the ones Sam and Steve wear. Finding a Leather Mama was fantastic, adding a Leatherman to the mix, well Darcy isn't going to say no.

It's one hell of a Christmas night when Natasha finally has Darcy bent over her lap. She's caressing Darcy's suede Dress and Darcy tries to be still. They both watch Bucky unclasp his belt. "You've been such a good girl," Natasha says. "You deserve a reward for how good you've been."

"Please," Darcy begs. The leather under her body squeaks as Natasha widens her legs to steady Darcy better.

"Do you want Bucky's belt?" She asks, her hand pets Darcy's round ass. The belt is unbuckled around Bucky's waist and he steps closer to her. She nods. "You better clean it up. Can't spank you with a dirty belt now, can we?"

His hands are firm as they hold her cheek. Darcy mouths around the leather the best she can, cleaning and sucking at it. Bucky definitely takes good care of it because she can taste the residue from the last time he shined it. He only drops her cheek when he has to turn so she can clean the back of his belt. The belt loops on his trousers are lifelines, Darcy would be a puddle on the floor if not for them and Natasha petting her body.

When Natasha and Bucky inspect his belt and deem it clean enough he walks to the back of her body. One cool hand and one warm hand slowly push up the back of her dress until she is on display. Natasha bunches her panties and pulls them taught before Darcy hears the slide of his belt being pulled from his clothing. The crack of his belt across her ass has her buckling onto Natasha's legs. It isn't terribly hard, which is good because he starts off with a steady whipping of the end of his belt. 

"She can take more than that, can't you?" Natasha rubs a hand against one of the red marks that is split in half by the crack of her ass. 

"Yes!" She buries her face in her arms. Her knees wobble when she asks, "Can you get my thighs too?"

She can't see the smile on Bucky and Natasha's faces, but when he doubles his belt over and it connects with her ass Darcy groans. The feeling is fantastic and she doesn't know what she did to earn it. 

By the end, Natasha has Bucky spanking her bare ass with a gloved hand. The gloves she has seen him wear while on his motorcycle. Her thighs are splayed open when she is forcefully turned over by Bucky. With her back to Natasha's thighs, one of Natasha's hands pull down her lacy briefs and Darcy gasps as his hand connects with her sex. She's wet to the point that Natasha laughs. 

It only takes a few more hits before Bucky has her coming. Both doms watch her writhe under them. "She can do better than that," Natasha laughs.

Her whole body starts to warm up even more when Bucky's fingers spread her open and slip in. They make her suck his gloves clean after she orgasms again.

It is a nice reward and Darcy knows the night isn't finished with Natasha praising and rubbing Darcy to cool the marks Bucky leaves on her ass. All three of them tumble onto Natasha's bed. Darcy reverently pulls off every piece of leather the three of them wear and places them gently on the vanity to be washed later. Bucky pulls Darcy by the tiny bow on her collar and sets her back against the pillows. 

She gets an eyeful as Natasha and him kiss and touch one another leisurely. Eventually, it's Natasha who pushes Bucky up to Darcy after she wraps him up in a condom. He's a heavy weight over her but the sight of him holding himself still as Natasha pulls a leather harness and dildo out has her speechless. Bucky and her kiss chastely, sweetly, and he rumbles sweet nothings into her ear while Natasha preps him. 

The roughness isn't a surprise, Natasha likes it rough and most Leatherman like it rough. Sometimes it seems like it goes hand in hand in the Leather scene. Darcy begs to come under them Bucky reaches between them and rubs her clit just right before she's a sweaty wet mess beneath them. 

Darcy moves to the side when they move. Bucky's on his back this time, a leg around Natasha's waist while she fucks him with fast short strokes. Her hand is pulled by Bucky to pump his cock and in no time he fills the condom and she can see his whole body jerk. 

With her last task of the night, Darcy is belly down and face first with Natasha's thighs over her shoulders. Bucky's hand comes into view and he slips two fingers into Natasha while she sucks hard at her clit and licks around them. 

"You're such a good girl," Natasha reiterates when they are cleaned up and exhausted in bed. They aren't done, not really, because neither Natasha or Bucky have uncollared her for the night. 

"Thank you." Darcy leans up and gives her a quick kiss. Bucky wraps an arm around her waist and nuzzles into her neck, "And thank _you_." 

"No problem, doll."


	15. Darcy/Bucky- Mutual Masturbation, Taking it slow

They haven't been in a relationship for long before Bucky sits Darcy down and tells her that he doesn't know if he's ready to have sex. That he'll ever be ready to have sex, even.

Darcy is fine with it, really. Reassuring Bucky isn't as easy as she thinks it will be. Their hands intertwine whenever they are together and she knows that hand holding is a big step for Bucky. Especially when they are in public. 

In private, after a lazy day at the lake, Darcy pushes Bucky back and sits next to him. Her hand holds his and he rests his head on top of hers as she asks him if he'd be ok with her touching herself in front of him. Bucky turns and pulls her in for a kiss, it's sweet to begin with but soon he has her in his lap and they grind against one another until Darcy backs off of him. 

Bucky bites his lip as she pulls her shirt and bra off. When she tosses her skirt to the floor, Bucky's mouth drops. Darcy spreads her legs and bends her knees, knowing that her whole body is on display for him. She caresses herself from her shoulders to her breasts. The hardness of her nipples excites Darcy and she moans softly. One of her hands stays at her breast and the other trails down her body to her sex. It's no surprise that she's wet and the widening of Bucky's eyes as she rolls her fingers across her clit and then down and back. 

Her orgasm hits her hard, her back bowing and when Darcy comes down from it, her chest heaving, Bucky reaches out and holds her by the ankle. One handed, he unbuckles his belt and pulls his jeans to his thighs. It's Darcy's turn to bite her lip and watch. His strokes are even, pulling his foreskin over the head and back down. Bucky's vibranium hand grips her ankle a little tighter when he comes, gasping her name. 

When they clean up, Darcy slips her bra and panties back on before wrapping her arms around Bucky's waist and holding him tight. They both fall asleep content and happy.

The mutual masturbation is fantastic. They sit across from one another or next to each other when they get themselves off. And Darcy's happy. She never thought that watching another person get off would be her kink, but she learns something new everyday. 

On her knees, Darcy's ass is up and near Bucky's hip, his hand rests gently on her lower back as she holds herself up with one arm and rubs herself with the other. It surprises her when Bucky's hand slides down the round of her ass and moves to her core. Their hands tangle and Darcy looks over her shoulder at Bucky and he pushes a thick finger in her. His cock is all but forgotten when he kneels behind her and watches. 

When Darcy collapses, Bucky gives her a playful tap on the ass. She laughs, rolls over, and smiles. It's taken them almost two years to get to this point, and his face, his beautiful face, is open and raw when he asks her to help jerk him off. They've always had eye contact, it is one of the things that helps Bucky ground himself to the here and now. The eye contact Darcy shares with him after dripping lube in her fist and taking him in hand is intense, even for them. He shakes with his orgasm, whole body shivering under Darcy. 

They still play solo in-between Bucky asking to finger her or asking her to jerk him off, and Darcy gets off on it. Thinking about it at work riles her up. There's a week when he is on a mission where all she can think about is Bucky asking her to kneel or lay down or have her ass in the air, pussy on display for him as she fingers herself. The online order she makes for new panties is fun because she's been going through pairs twice a day, trying to keep her arousal in check. 

It's around Christmas when she's on the couch, legs spread and two fingers deep in herself and Bucky sits in the armchair with his flesh hand pumping himself slowly. The gas fireplace that's in their quarters crackles away near them and Darcy bites her lip hard. He's fucking gorgeous across from her, lean muscles across his body, the scars on his chest she doesn't even notice because they are hidden under a light layer of hair, and Bucky's almost bashful whenever she tells him that his cock is perfect and hard in her hand. "Fuckin' Christ," Bucky mutters. Faster than she realizes, because she's caught up in her own fantasy about him, Bucky's across the room and on his knees at her feet. "You're so…" his eyes connect with hers and he asks, "Can I?" His hand grips the wrist she has in herself. 

The wet slide of his fingers being pulled out makes her smile, "Yeah," Darcy watches him suck her fingers into his mouth. "Yeah, please." 

Having Bucky lick her from slit to clit makes her keen and beg quicker than Darcy ever has with previous partners. He eats her out reverently, exploring all her folds until he's found exactly what she likes. (It's his fingers hitting behind her clit that he sucks at loudly, Vibranium hand holding her hips still.) "I'm going to…" Darcy gasps and pushes his head closer to her. Her cunt pulses around his thick fingers and when she comes down, he pulls them out to clean them thoroughly. 

"Get up here." Darcy guides him up her body and she kisses him until she can't taste herself any more. "Can I?" she asks, motioning to his thick cock. 

Bucky looks between her and his dick before asking, "With your mouth?" He licks his own lips and considers her nod. "I," he holds his dick steady, "I'm not ready." 

"Do you want to come on my tits?" Darcy asks.

It startles Bucky but he nods, "Yes," his answer is concise. "Yes I do." He stands tall, his Vibranium hand holding her shoulder as he jerks himself to completion. The amount of jizz that ends up across her chest makes them both laugh. He's voluminous on a good day, but this was more than the normal amount. Both of his hands rest on her shoulders when she sips her fingers into his release and she brings it to her mouth, sucking and swallowing. "Doll," he groans, his dick twitches in front of her. 

They stare at one another as Darcy cleans her chest up, her red lips leave red residue on her fingers when she's done. "Holy," Bucky rests his forehead against hers. "You're really fine with this," he motions between them, "with how slow I've been?"

Darcy presses a kiss quickly to his lips. "We'll go as fast as you want, I love watching you, I love you." Darcy winks.

"And if I never can?"

She pushes his hair back from his face and smiles, "There's more to our relationship than penis in vagina sex." Darcy rubs her hand across his five o'clock shadow, "I'm here for you, Bucky."

She is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day behind, I'M WORKING ON IT. 
> 
> Also slap some prompts down, if you'd like to see something. My brain is at the fried stage of December.


	16. Darcy/Steve- Size Queen

Having Steve deep in her throat always, without fail, makes Darcy a little swoony and light headed. The inches that slipped past her gag reflex and her lips stretched the girth of his cock have her eyes tearing up with the first thrust. She looks up from behind her glasses and watches Steve's abs flex, he's controlling his instinct to fuck her throat roughly.

He fucked her mouth so hard one time Darcy had to drink smoothies for three days. Solid food was a challenge. She wants that today. Darcy wants him to grab her hair and pull her down until her face is against his body. 

One of his hands wraps around her dark hair and pulls her head off slowly. He leaves the tip of his dick in her mouth and Darcy licks around it and sucks happily. "You're one of a kind," he says before pushing her back on his cock. It's slow and sometimes his cock is harder to swallow like this. It tickles her gag reflex and she has to hold back the 'ack ack' she wants to do and consciously work him in. 

She nods her head and hums against him in agreement. Her hands reach for his ass and she pulls him until her nose is against his pelvis. "Mother of…" He grunts as her throat muscles work his big cock, "You're too good, too good." 

Pulling back off Steve's cock she holds it in both hands, smearing the line of saliva that connects them into him. Darcy tugs at him gently and rolls her wrists around him. "You're so big." Her voice is almost reverent. Darcy's eyes focus on his dick. Fuck, he is big. She wraps her lips around the tip of his dick again and sucks him. Her small hands continue their gentle movements and the noise he makes when Darcy drops one hand at a time to deep throat him again is filthy. Long and dirty and if the press knew he could make those sounds, the porn industry would go bankrupt. 

Darcy works fast. Moving her head quickly over his cock, hand back to his ass to keep him in reach. "Darcy," he moans low. 

"Give it to me," she says, spit smeared down her chin. 

His hands thread through her hair and hold the back of her hand and he guides her quickly to the root of himself. "Fuck," his hips snap. Darcy smoothes her hands over his ass and around his thighs. Steve isn't holding back. He's hitting the back of her throat with force and she knows she'll be spraying analgesic back there later. 

And she's getting off on it. The pain from getting throat fucked, well,Darcy loves it. She loves big cocks down her throat and the larger the better, and Steve's the largest she's ever had. "Your mouth's so hot," he mumbles. His pelvis hits her nose every few thrusts and when he bends her over the bed to lick her clean he'll find out how wet he's made her.

She takes the pounding. Darcy gags some, but he likes that. By the time he holds her face to him and his dick twitches and his cum starts sliding down her throat with thick swallows, Darcy's eye makeup is smeared under her eyelids and a trail of it rolls down her cheek where tears rolled. One of his hands drops from her head to hold the hand she has on his hip and the other keeps her in place until he catches his breath. This is something she asked for. For him to come down her throat and soften there.

It is a happy surprise when he doesn't soften all the way and hardens on her tongue. Darcy is in heaven. She can't hold back the happy moan. Steve finally looks down at her with a soft smile. He pulls her off of him by the hair then pulls her up. 

Darcy ends up on her knees again, this time on the bed. Her arms hold her steady as Steve rubs his cock against her. "You're so wet, doll," he whispers. 

"Uh huh," she is dazed. The thick push of his cock has her gasping. It's a burn and she loves it. "You're not going to fit," Darcy gasps. 

"Oh fuck, get the lube." Steve is still at her entrance. She's wet enough for him to get in, but they like to be safe. Darcy reaches under the pillow and holds it over her shoulder. 

"Get in there, big guy," she arches her back and her head falls towards the bed. "Just fucking get in there."

Steve pushes hard, stretching her. The cap snaps and the cool lube drips down her ass and then hits her where they're joined. "Fuck, can you feel it?" Steve pulls out a few inches, tosses the lube to the head of the bed, and grabs her shoulders. It's a brutal pace from the start, Steve snapping his hips and his cock hitting her deep. 

"Deeper, Steve," she gasps. "Fucking get it." He gets deeper, his cock rubs her all the way until it hits her cervix. Stroke after stroke he hits her deep and she's going to ache. The bruising is going to be amazing. Her moan is deep and long. One of Steve's hands goes back to her hair and snaps her head back.

"You're a size queen ain't ya, doll?" He pushes in as deep as he can and he bottoms out on her cervix again while bent over her back. "You like this big cock?"

"I fucking love it." His hand pushes the center of her back and the angle changes to something perfect. "Oh my god." Steve's hand pulls her head back harder and her body starts trembling. Her knees wobble, she can't catch her breath, and Steve starts laughing behind her. "You love fucking me deep," she squeals out. 

"Yeah, I do," he chuckles. "You want to ride me? Get me in there really deep?" The lube is definitely doing it's thing. She's wet, but that extra bit makes it that much easier for them to fuck.

"No, like this, like this," she begs. "Just like this, fucking, yes," she pants. Steve moves her until her face is in the pillow and ass is up, her hips in his hands. 

Darcy doesn't make it long before she squeezes him hard when she comes. Her hand slaps the blanket and her scream is muffled in their pillow. He fucks her through her orgasm and Steve doesn't let up with the fast pace until he pins her, cock deep, his cum coats her from the inside. When he pulls out of her, Darcy feels the absolutely sickening amount of jizz drip out.


	17. Darcy/Natasha- Mummification

Earlier in the night, Natasha had taken her time with Darcy. She had rubbed her and worked her up from head to toe before ordering her to stand still. Of course, Darcy obeyed. 

The unwinding of the plastic cling wrap made a tingle roll down her spine. Natasha placed the end of the plastic wrap in-between her fingers and started to unwind it around Darcy's body. She didn't wrap her loosely, either. The cling wrap had her sweating in the first few minutes. The wrapping was in triple layers. 

Laughing at Darcy, Natasha ripped the plastic when she was done and tossed the roll to the side. "Are you ok?" Darcy nodded, the rubber bit in her mouth made it impossible to talk. "I'm going to lay you back now." Darcy nodded again.

Darcy was glad that she was completely covered, mummified, because the wetness between her legs was starting to make a mess. Skillful hands pulled her back against their bed and she gently pulled her onto the covers. Natasha propped her head up on a small pillow and pinched her cheek. "Do you look cute." Darcy nodded again. "Are you comfortable?" Another nod. "Good."

Darcy sighed behind the bit when Natasha's solid body sat on her thighs. She wasn't heavy, not really, just solid like she knew how to hold her body, to control her body. Natasha's slim fingers ran up and down Darcy's plastic covered body. The touch was hard enough that it tickled her a little. "You can make some noise, you don't have to be quiet." Her hands continued their touch, their rubbing, their exploration of Darcy's body. It felt fantastic. 

The hard slap across her strapped chest made Darcy's full body buck under Natasha. "Oh, I know you like that," she crooned. The next hit landed square on her hard nipples. Her moan was cut from behind the bit with another slap to her breasts. "Darcy," Natasha's pointed nailes scratched at her nipples, "is this turning you on?" Natasha looked gleeful over her. 

Darcy nodded again, moaning when Natasha pulled at the plastic and found her nipples, pulling at them too. "I like you trussed up like this." She tickled her hands over her torso again before turning her body. Natasha's ass and cunt were suddenly in Darcy's face. It was a shame that she had the bit in her mouth, she'd love to get her mouth on Natasha to give pleasure. Squealing suddenly, Darcy jerked again. Natasha had her sharp nails tickling her feet, Darcy's very sensitive feet. Natasha tsked at Darcy's feet before continuing her onslaught. The gagged laughs Darcy was making made her laugh even harder. She loved this, she loved being at Natasha's mercy.

Eventually, Natasha stopped. Darcy gasped for breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Natasha's core was no longer in sight or on her at all. She was adjusting Darcy's body and slowly turning her over. The pillow under her face was switched out to something with a spot for her face. 

A steady hand spanked her ass, one side to the next but Darcy didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Being immobile while turned on this much was making her brain a little fuzzy. It was good. Natasha was amazing. 

The spanking gets harder and Darcy moaned and yipped where she was laying. The sudden ripping and cool air on her ass had Darcy pressing her hips into the bed. Her bare ass was warm and most likely bruised by the point, but Darcy knew what Natasha wanted. She liked Darcy immobile. She liked doing whatever she wanted without Darcy putting up a fight or running her mouth. 

Natasha's warm hand slipped between her thighs and her knuckles rubbed at her pussy. "I'm glad you're already slick." She rotated her hand and rubbed the edge of her hand up and down Darcy's core. "You don't have to hold back for me." Darcy whimpered. Natasha's hand moved faster, spreading her slickness from clit to ass. It was with one heavy press of her knuckles that had Darcy shaking through an orgasm. The wetness that spills from her pools in the plastic around her thighs and Natasha doesn't stop. She doesn't stop until Darcy orgasmed again, another gush on her hand. "That's a good girl," Natasha pulled her hand from Darcy's thighs and slapped her wet hand on her warm ass. 

Natasha left her in the puddle of her own cum for an hour. Her body cooled and Darcy finally caught her breath and relaxed into the feeling of being tightly wrapped. She knew Natasha wouldn't leave her for much longer, not with the large bit strapped to head.

Darcy relaxed so we'll into her bindings it's Natasha's hands strapping something around her hips and thighs that wakes her up. She's turned over onto her back again and Natasha continued to strap...Darcy looked down, yeah, that was a strap on. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Natasha wiped some of the sleep from her eyes. 

When she finally mounted Darcy and slid down the large cock, Natasha kept a fast rough pace. She was red in the chest, her mouth was slack, and her nails dug into Darcy's tits through the plastic. Watching Natasha get herself off was a treat. The rocking of her body had Darcy slicking up even more. Abruptly, Natasha pulled herself off the cock and moved to Darcy's face to rub her pussy until she soaked her. She opened her mouth behind the bit to catch as much as she could to swallow it down. Natasha's thighs started to shake around her head before she sat on Darcy's breasts. 

"You're great," Natasha patted Darcy's wet face, splattering her cum. "You're wonderful." 

Unbinding her is quick work. Natasha took surgical shears and cut up the center of her body from soles to shoulders. She unbuckled the bit and Darcy stretched her jaw and rubbed at it with her hand. Natasha came back to the bed to help Darcy come down from their play, but Darcy had other ideas. 

She didn't pin Natasha. It was more like rolling her and shoving her face between her thighs and wrapping her thighs around her neck. "You're not done?" Natasha asked calmly. Darcy shook her head and sucked at Natasha, her hands gripped Natasha's thighs and pushed them harder against her neck. One hand held a thigh against her and the other ran down her body and found her socked cunt. Two fingers dipped deep and worked herself over. When Natasha cried happily under Darcy's tongue, her thighs tightened more around Darcy. The orgasm that hit Darcy took her by surprise, she saw black spots as Natasha tightened her thighs and tightened around her fingers. 

Natasha unwound her legs and pulled Darcy up by the hair, "Are you done?"

Darcy smirked and wiped her wet hand against Natasha's core, "Not even close."


	18. Darcy/Bucky- Anal Enthusiats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a request, hope it checks all the boxes

It's fucking good. Bucky's tongue, that is. She loves when Bucky has her bent over and his tongue rimming her ass. Anal sex? Sign her up! Anal sex with Bucky Barnes? She never wants to do anything else, ever. He is a bonafide anal-enthusiast and Darcy is there for it. 

Bucky has her cheeks spread and his tongue licking her ass with wide stripes. He's been back there for twenty minutes and his thick fingers are in her, gently pressing against her g-spot but not bringing her anywhere near the edge. He is doing it to make her feel good. Long, intense anal is something the both of them love.

His fingers slip out of her and he pulls her ass wider before pointing his tongue and dipping it deep in her and wiggling it. It doesn't get past the tight muscle, but it still makes her shake, he knows she loves this. "Fuck, Bucky," she whines.

He backs off of her and says, "Yeah, we're getting here." His hands flex on her ass and he goes back to eating her out. 

Darcy's a wet mess when Bucky moves up her body and takes her by the chin. He leans down and catches her lips in a deep filthy kiss. She loves it. He loves it. And even though she's not adventurous for true ass to mouth, this is close enough. She can taste herself on him and the fact he's just as turned on as she is spurs her on. "Get in there," she mumbles against his lips.

"You're impatient," he says playfully before reaching blindly and grabbing the bottle of lube off the side table. "Move back," his hand pulls at her, "get your ass up, Darcy."

"Yes," she hisses. Darcy adjusts herself and nestles her ass against Bucky's cock. It's hot and heavy against her ass and he feels so good. 

The cool sluice of lube slides from the top of her ass and down to her ass. Bucky loves to see where wet and messy. He traces two fingers through the lube and when he gets to her hole, he presses into her gently. They do this often enough that they don't need to do it slow, not any more, not when Darcy is greedy for it. His fingers push in deep and pull out. He pumps them in and out before pushing in a third. He spreads his fingers while in her and stretches her wide. "You're taking it so well."

"Get the fuck in there, stop teasing me." Darcy looks over her shoulder and laughs. Bucky is staring down where his fingers disappear into her. His free hand adjusts his dick and he playfully sides it in her. "Wrong hole," Darcy jokes as his dick hits her deep. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not done back here." Bucky drips more lube onto his fingers and Darcy feels him push another finger in. "I'm going to stretch you good." He's rocking gently and dragging his cock against that one spot in her that has her shaking.

"I want to come on your cock in my ass, Bucky," she whines again.

"You're impatient tonight." His hand turns and spreads her. "You going to beg for my cock?"

"Bucky," Darcy warns. 

His gratuitous stretching has her shaking to the point that she has to fall to her elbows. "We haven't even done nothin' yet." Bucky sounds amused.

"Just fuck my ass already." Darcy wiggles her butt and he finally pulls his fingers out. She hears him suck his fingers before his cock moves from her count to her ass. 

"Get back up here, greedy." His hands squeeze her hips. Bucky pulls her back up onto her hands. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Darcy cries as he pushes into her. "You fill me so...so.." she trails off.

"Yeah how do I fill you?" Bucky is a smart ass, but his cock rubs in her just right. He's steadily fucking her, pulling her back to meet every one of his thrusts.

Darcy let's out a long whine and snaps her head back, panting. "You're fucking deep."

Their hips connect and he continues to fuck her fully. Pushing her almost off and pulling her back to meet him. "Your ass is so tight, so tight." She feels Bucky curl over her back and adjust one of his legs, finding a new angle. 

It's a good angle.

It has Darcy collapsing back on her elbows. Her hips grind against Bucky until he finally pins her in place. "I got you, I got you," Bucky holds her steady. He speeds up. "Touch yourself, Darcy."

"Yeah," she gasps, "good idea." Her voice warbles. When her fingers finally slip against her core she's wet and slippery and it isn't long until she presses against her clit and Bucky hits her g-spot at the right moment and she shatters around how. 

"Jesus Christ, doll." Bucky fucks her through it. He fucks her through another orgasm after that, too. 

Darcy pulls herself off of Bucky and turns on her back. "I need to see you," she reaches up and pushes his sweaty hair out of his face. 

Bucky kisses her hand and tilts her hips up to slid back into her ass. It's different like this, more intimate and Bucky can't keep his lips off of hers as they fuck. Her legs are wrapped around his slim hips and her arms are around his shoulders when she comes again. She can feel her cum slip out of her and slip down to her ass, lubing them up more. 

"I'll always love that feeling," Bucky kisses her neck. "I love that you get so wet for me."

"You've ruined me," she cries and arches into him. "I need you to come, Bucky, I need your cum in me," Darcy finally begs. "I want it so deep in me, give it to me."

Bucky laughs and adjusts her hips again and he slows his pace to slow rolls. When he finally does come for her, Bucky presses his lips hard on hers and they kiss long and deep as he empties himself in her.

They're laying in bed, catching their breaths when Bucky pushes Darcy on her knees again, head in her pillow. "You're a mess, Darcy," he pulls her thighs and ass apart to look at her.

"You going to make it messier?" She shakes her ass. "You going to get hard and come in me again?"


	19. Darcy/Brock Foreign Language 2

"Dimmi cosa ti piace." _tell me how you like it_

Brock is hovering over her, his strong arms steady as he stares down at her. They've been fucking off an on whenever they are in the same city for three years. Between their coupling they aren't afraid to whisper back and forth to one another while masturbating. On the phone, mostly, they don’t trust most wi-fi connections. Darcy _loves_ his voice. "I want you to eat me out."

His smile slowly spreads as he leans down and whispers, "Voglio la tua testa fra le gambe." 

Darcy hummus before whispering back, "Voglio la tua testa fra le gambe, per favore."

As he moves down her body he says, "Monella." Brock nips and sucks his way from her collarbones to the tips of her tits, spends a generous amount of time whispering how _il tuo corpo e’ pazzesco_ her body is insane. 

"I'm not a brat," Darcy moans as he licks from between her lips up to her clit, sucking hard at her. "Holy fuck."

"Apri le gambe, Darcy." She knows this phrase too. It's one of his favorites when they are together or on the phone. He looks up from between her thighs as she spreads her legs wide, bending them at the knees and tilting her hips up to his mouth. "Come sei bagnata." _you’re so wet_ With that, he buries himself between her thighs. It's fantastic as always, coming first on his tongue before pushing him on his back to ride him hard to completion. When she catches her breath, Brock massages her hips and Darcy leans down and whispers, "Vienimi in bocca, voglio assaggiare la tua boca." _come in my mouth, I want to taste you._

His eyes widen before he moves a hand up to her hair and holds her while kissing her. He gets off on her speaking to him in italian just as much. Darcy's a quick study and the phrases she has memorized make him squirm under her. "Succhiami il cazzo." _suck my cock_

She takes his thick cock between her lips and he's coming in her mouth in no time, exactly how she wants it.

When she finally tells Jane that she's been fucking a jack booted thug, her friend asks, "What language does he speak, Darcy?"

"Am I that predictable?" She buries her head in her hands on her desk. 

"Yeah, you are." Jane laughs and squeaks her marker across the whiteboard. "Is it that guy, the italian one?" Darcy nods. 

Just thinking about him is getting her wet. "It's terrible."

"Why?" Jane turns and asks.

"Every time he opens his mouth I get turned on."

"That's a problem?" 

It really isn't in the end. He keeps running his mouth and she is malleable under his fingers. He spreads her out, eats her, fucks her, cleans her up, and takes her out to coffee.

Darcy has learned enough dirty italian to whisper to Brock while they are in each other’s presence. Not once have they encountered anyone that has been able to understand them. They visit Vincenzo while Darcy is with Jane visiting her mother and Brock takes leave from SHIELD. “Ho voglia di scoparti, qui, adesso,” she whispers in his ear while they wait in line. Darcy keeps her voice low and sexy in his ear and Brock lets a smile creep across his face. _I want you so bad right now._

He wraps an arm tightly around her and she whispers, “Dai mettimelo dentro.” _I want to feel you inside me._

Brock leans over and whispers back, “Mi fai impazzire.” _you make me crazy_

“Fammi vedere cosa sai fare le questa notte,” Darcy says before giving him a kiss on the lips. _show me what you can do tonight_

They settle down and switch to english, asking each other about their work and what they want to do while visiting. Brock and Vincenzo have a lengthy conversation in Italian and they both laugh before he says, “Sei una cattiva ragazza, Stellina.” _you’re a naughty girl_ He tisks at Darcy and moves to make their drinks. She knows what that means. Brock calls her _cattiva_ all the time.

The old woman who is behind them pulls Darcy by the arm and whispers, “Tienilo, lui è bello, it suo culo è fantastico.” _keep him, he’s handsome, his ass is fantastic_ Brock laughs, Vincenzo laughs, Darcy blushes, and the old woman pats her on the shoulder. “Fantastico, Stellina, fantastico!"

That night is fantastico, Brock has her spread her legs and he all but worships her. Darcy is jello, her body melts into the mattress at the hotel and she's so relaxed that Brock's sweet nothings don't register. 

"Guardami, Monella." Darcy opens her eyes and looks at him. He's gorgeous with her slick on his face and his muscles taut with excitement. "Piegati," Brock whispers. Darcy nods before rolling onto her knees and bending over. "Inarca la schiena." Darcy arches her back and Brock runs his hands up her ass to her waist and holds her still. 

Darcy hangs her head back and gasps, "Mettimelo dove vuoi," she begs.

His heavy body lays over her and he kisses behind her ear, "Oh, I will put it wherever I want, Monella."

It's fast and hard and perfect. Brock grasps her hips and pulls her back. Darcy begs for him to come in her and Brock corrects her, "Vienimi dentro."

Brock reaches around her and circles her clit as she chants, "Vienimi dentro, Vienimi dentro." When she clenches around him and moans, "Give it to me, Brock," as she breaks.

Brock picks up his pace and Darcy knows that she'll be bruised inside and out tomorrow. One of her favorite things about Brock is that he fucks her hard through his orgasm and after, his come splashing between the both of them. 

When they roll onto their backs, he asks, "Ti ho fatto malo?"

Darcy shakes her head. It was hard and fast but she wasn't hurt, he knows how to control himself so she doesn't get hurt. Darcy drags her fingers over his chest and says, "Dammelo ancora." _let's do it again_ Her grin is wide when he rolls onto her.

"Potrei continuare per sempre, stellina," _I can do this forever_ Brock nuzzles her and kisses along her jaw.


	20. Darcy/Nebula- Porn Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this covers my Darcy/Nebula square on my Darcy Bingo!  
> a-4

Trying to explain Terran intercourse to Nebula was tiring. Darcy tried it multiple times, she would know. The Luphomoid woman stared at her when she tried, unblinkingly. "Would you like to watch a video?" Darcy finally sighed. 

Nebula had a straight face on the best of days and that day was no different, "You should have started with video."

Nebula was silent next to Darcy. Her hands were steepled in front of her as she watched the people on the screen. "Terrans," she narrowed her eyes and side eyed Darcy, "Terrans do this for fun? You've done this for fun?"

Darcy paused the video. The man and woman were having sex in a well lit room with good camera angles. "Uh, well, kind of, I don't have sex with men."

Nebula sat back and crossed her arms. "Well, show me." 

Rolling her eyes, Darcy pulled up a video of two women. The video was of two amature women probably around her age and they were kissing on screen, their legs intertwined. Being turned on while showing Nebula porn was not how Darcy thought her night was going to go. She was even more surprised when Nebula turned to her and said, "This is more enjoyable than the last video." She sneered, "Terran men are brutes."

Shifting in her seat and rubbing her thighs together, Darcy turned to Nebula. She bit her lip and nodded, "I mean, you don't have to tell me." Darcy laughed a little. "I can appreciate the aesthetic of a guy, but no thank you."

Nebula hummed and turned back to the video and continued to watch. Her thighs rubbed again and it felt good in her jeans. They were tight enough that she was able to get some friction that she needed. One of the women on screen slowly moved down her partner's body, kissing and nipping as she went. The camera moved in and the other woman let out a sigh as her partner kissed the top of her mound. 

"Yes, this is much better," Nebula said. She leaned forward, hands on her knees, and stared at the screen more intently. 

The video continued to play. The two women ate one another out slowly, curled their fingers and fucked each other until they called out, orgasming for one another. Darcy was privy to watching something a little more racy by herself, maybe with some scissoring or a strap-on involved. But this was doing it for her. Nebula's wide eyed wonder was doing it for her. 

Her blue arm reached out to Darcy's laptop and clicked the next video. "You've done this?" 

Her face was flushed but she choked out a, "Yep," in reply.

"How many times?" Sometimes the straight forwardness of aliens took Darcy aback.

She choked a little, "What do you mean, how many times?"

Nebula scrolled through the video until she found a frame with the women vulva-vulva scissoring and panting. "Exactly what I asked, how many times? You don't keep track?"

"No, I don't keep track," Darcy laughed. "But enough. Like, I'm not inexperienced or anything."

Nebula hmm'd again and they went back to watching the video. "This is arousing," Nebula confessed.

"It's supposed to be." Darcy laughed. "That's why it's made."

She made another hmm and continued to studiously watch. When the video ended Nebula said, "I would like to try this," and turned abruptly towards Darcy, "with you."

It shocked Darcy for a moment before she realized what Nebula asked. "Wait. Really? Me?"

Nebula eyed her carefully, from head to toe. "Yes," she was definitely assessing Darcy, "you have physical traits that are to my liking and the chances of you killing me are negligible."

Rolling her eyes, Darcy sarcastically said, "Well, when you put it like that." 

"Do you think I would joke about this?" Nebula accused. 

Clearing her throat, Darcy said, "No, but…" Nebula stared down at her, black eyes unblinking. "Fuck, Nebula, I don't just have sex with anyone."

Her head twitched and the ridge where a brow should be arched, "Am I just anyone to you?" Darcy thought for a moment. She really was the only human that Nebula seemed to like. The only human she spent any time with at the compound. They have gone to dinner, a few movies, and even once the fireworks for Fourth of July. The whole time Darcy thought Nebula was holding herself at an arms distance, but maybe that arms distance was a close embrace for her. 

Darcy isn't against the idea, not really, Nebula is gorgeous. Her body is lithe and dangerous, she has a great ass, and when she isn't spitting insults, her face is gorgeous. Of course, she's smarter than most people she knows, knows multiple forms of alien martial arts, and can build spaceships. It's the machinery on her body that worries her. Darcy clears her throat and asks, "Do you have...uh.. the right anatomy?"

"Would you like to see?" Nebula asks.

**Author's Note:**

> and back to our regular scheduled smut for the season
> 
> I told you it would be dirty


End file.
